impossiblebosses_wc3fandomcom-20200214-history
Zephire the Thunder Lord
General Boss and Battleground Information "You ever get hit by lightning where the sun don't shine?" Zephire is the fourth boss and the encounter will take place in an outside greenish area with 6 statues surrounded by water with small passages to them. Those can be important for the fight depending on the difficulty chosen. The fight knows two stages against Zephire: His Thunderform and his Normalform. The Battle starts in Thunderform on all difficulties. Neverthelless the fight changes dramatically depending on the Difficulty you Play. 'The Fight on Very Easy Difficulty' 'Thunderform - Overview and Abilities' Zephire will start on Thunderform and automatically enter Normalform after 60 seconds have passed. 'Boss Stats' Mana Regeneration Zephire will not get status based mana regeneration. Instead he will gain 35 energy in between each spell cast(Does not apply to CallThunder followed up by another spell) Furthermore every unstable pillar will give him an additional 70 energy on every spell cast. And now for the best everytime he combusts his energy increases by 100. Arcane Armour This Unit reduces all magcial damage by 75%. Physical Damage is not being reduced. 'CallThunder' Zephire will randomly spread his lighning-mines on the battlefield.Those are indicated by small blue skulls.After a few second they will be activated, resulting in a damaging ligning bolt that hurls down from the sky onto the mine location, dealing a decent amount of damage. 'Powerslide' The boss will slide linearly in the direction he is currently facing for a variable distance. Once he stops, he turns around by something like 140-220° and slides back in this new direction. Powerslide does extremely high damage to anyone in its path-use "D" if you are in the path and can't move in time. On Moderate + The Speed will increase over time 'Recoil' Zephire dematerializes into concentrated thunder and bursts towards a targeted player. On impact, Zephire bounces off in the direction the player is facing, traveling X distance and damaging anyone in his travel path (both to and from target). Damage from this spell is not deadly, but "D" could still be used. The targeted player will have a circle around the hero (trueshot aura). 'Razeon' Similar to recoil, Zephire will burst towards a targeted player as concentrated thunder. On impact, Zephire will bounce to the next closest player (if within X range) and continue to bounce between characters ("chain lightning" effect). Each impact from his bounce deals 125 damage to that player. Note: This spell is infinite and can only be broken when there less than 2 players within the range of where he is attacking. Raezon deals 750 Burst damage on first and last hit. 'Focus' (channeling, counterable) Zephire drains energy from one of the stable pillars and enters infinity mode if allowed to finish gaining energy. This spell can be countered or the statue can be unstabled. 'Combust' A special attack used only when Zephire collides with an unstable pillar (from Powerslide or Recoil). The boss separates into five balls of lightning that hover in the air and deal a small amount of damage to any player in contact. After three seconds, the orbs accelerate and collapse on a single random target dealing 1500 damage for every orb to any player they touch or pass through. 'Normalform - Overview and Abilities' 'Boss Stats' 'Surge' takes up to three players at his front and turns them into globe lignings. Those ligning orbs will travel forwards at highest speed dragging players in line along and explode if they hit the ground. Will kill every player dragged along. Must be Ded before you get hit by Surge. Can be outrun though. 'Callthunder' Zephire will randomly spread his lighning-mines on the battlefield.Those are indicated by small blue skulls.After a few second they will be activated, resulting in a damaging ligning bolt that hurls down from the sky onto the mine location, dealing a decent amount of damage. 'STORM' thunder calls thunder clouds that will home into players and then create a lightning strike from the sky. Not deadly but kills you if you keep standing in the cloud for a few seconds. 'Shock' Works much like the lighning shield ability of the wcIII shaman but a lot faster. A player will get inflicted by shock. He will receive 300 damage per second and nearby players will receive 500 damage per second for 5seconds 'Displace' Changes the position of every player. 'Seal of time' Freezes all players within a circle of 500 units around the boss. 'Infinity Status - Rdy's Madness' Every player will get drawn towards the boss at steps of increasing speed. Causes instant death when a character touches Zephire without Veil.Furthermore he will restore all the remaining pillars to their original state of 800 hitpoints (unstable pillars are also reverted). On E+ players will also take unavoidable 1000 dmg over 2seconds after colliding with the boss 'The Fight On Easy Difficulty' Needless to say Zephire has also access to everthing he had on Very Easy 'Thunderform Upgrades' Zephire will remain in Thunderform until 20% Hitpoints or until all Pillars have been destroyed. 'Pillars / Statues / Obelisk' Zephire will spawn pillars in random positions at the water at the start of Thunderform Pillars must be destroyed by Zephire himself to revert him into Normalform. If you drop a Pillars Hitpoints to Zero it enters a State called Unstable. It will glow in bright blue and increase Zephires mana by 80 for every cast as mentioned above Only unstable pillars will be removed from the battleground if Zephires collides with them through either Powersliding '''directly into the pillar or '''recoiling into it. Zephire will use combust if a pillar is destroyed. Tip: If you are standing in an unstabled statue and Zephire destroys it, you will NOT be damaged by the recoil or powerslide. 'Normalform Upgrades' 'Powersurge' Counterable. Deals 60% damage to the player that counters that spell. Works like a 360° degree mass Surge. 'Infinity Status Upgrades' Rdy's Madness does 1000 unavoidable damage over 2 seconds to each player after he collides with Zephire. 'The Fight on Moderate + Difficulty' Needless to say Zephire has also access to everthing he had on Easy. 'Thunderform Upgrades' Zephire will render immune at 40% Hitpoints. He will also spawn six pillars on the battleground giving you a limited time to eridicate them all until he uses a new powerful devastating ability. 'Overwhelm' Once a pillar regaines full mana (10.000), Zephire is able to force people to unstable that pillar.he gains invulnability, heals the pillar he is targeting up to 1500 hitpoints and starts channeling waves of lighning towards the pillar.Upon reach they explode, healing the pillar and doing global shockwave damage to his enemys. Damage will increase the longer he channels.This spell can cause a teamwipeout very fast, if not interrupted. Overwhelm stops after 15 seconds or when the pillar has been unstabled. 'Shuffle' Instantly switches the locations of two players. 'Normalform Upgrades' Zephires autoattack get's increased to 500 'Lore' Category:Bosses